This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During shoulder arthroplasty, the humeral bone may require resurfacing to resectioning for receipt of a shoulder implant. Prior to surgery, it is common for the surgeon to take various images via X-ray, CT, ultrasound, MRI, or PET of the surgical area including the humeral bone. Based on these images, the surgeon can determine the best course of action for resurfacing or resectioning the humeral bone, as well as determine whether the primary procedure for shoulder repair is an anatomical or reverse arthroplasty. During the surgery, however, it is not uncommon for the surgeon to determine that the preselected courses of action are not suitable for the patient. If the course of action changes during surgery, new instruments may be required to properly complete the resurfacing or resectioning of the humeral bone before completing the arthroplasty procedure.